


Haunted Memories

by Leighfoxtrot



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Accused suicide, Bottom Eren Yeager, Character's Name Spelled as Hanji, Character's Name Spelled as Jaeger, Crying Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Eren Is a Little Shit, Eren Is a Tease, Eren and Levi are both possessive shits, Eren can be cute, Eren is angsty, Eren is sweet, F/F, F/M, Hope it don't suck, I'll add more tags later I guess, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Is a Sweetheart, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) is a Softie, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) is a Tease, Levi Is Bad At Feelings, Levi is a Little Shit, Levi is a clean freak, Levi is depressed, M/M, Maybe daddy kink, Multi, Not good with this shit, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), you get the jist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 09:53:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10694586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leighfoxtrot/pseuds/Leighfoxtrot
Summary: Levi Ackerman has had a pretty rough past five years. He was stuck in a psychiatric hospital and had some psychological issues. Once he is let out he decides to move to the little town of Jackson, Georgia. What happens when a pair of viridian eyes and a gorgeous smile jog right into his life? What will he do if everything isn't as it seems? Why can't he remember?





	Haunted Memories

{Levi's POV}

I stretched out my arms and sighed. My shirt hung loosely on my body. I loved this simple yet comforting familiarity. I love being able to feel the sunlight like this again. I turned back facing Sina Psychiatric Hospital. It's tall walls glowering at me. I sighed and walked to the car waiting to take me to my mother's. I slid in and cringed at the thought of the germs in the vehicle. I couldn't remember the last time I took a thorough bath. Five years. I spent five years working through something. I pushed myself to remember. Nothing.  
We pull up to my mother's home. She stood out front, her eyes welled up with tears. She looked so happy. I sighed and stepped out of the car. She flew off of the front porch and into my arms before I could stabilize myself. I crashed onto the car and winced in pain. She smothered my face in kisses and held onto my short slender frame. "Hi Ma." My voice cracked and quaked in my throat.  
"Oh my sweet petit garçon. I missed you." She exclaimed in my fragile ears. I froze at this sentence. She missed me? This made things even harder for me. I focused my blurry eyes down and lightly dandled her head. I backed away and bit my lip. I tried to muster the courage to tell her what had to be said.  
"Ma, I can't stay. It's not that I don't want to, but I feel like something is missing. I don't feel like I should." That's it. That's all it took. Her whole being slouched and trembled in the worst way. She was crying and I had caused it. My stomach lurched and made it's goal to make me feel like death.  
She said nothing, just simply held onto my jacket. Her grasp tightening as I walked up to the house. Sour. That's the word I would have to use for this moment. Everything was sour. It was that feeling of scrunching your face up in distaste. I never meant to hurt my mother. She was everything I thought I could need. I remember the night they took me off. She cried then too.  
I don't remember what I did, but I do remember the pain I caused her. I remember the sour taste it left in my mouth. I felt sick. She slouched in the same way. I was sick. I heard them correct her. She tried to convince them that I was just sad. I wasn't ok. I never meant to cause her pain. Never.  
She plopped down on the couch. My uncle Kenny walked out of the small kitchen with a bowl in his hands. I glanced to him and conversed silently with him. He nodded and sat by my mother. I stalked back to my room.  
The black bed sheets were folded neatly at one corner. My room was as clean as it always should be. I opened my drawers and closet. Considering I had very little, packing wouldn't take ages. Pulling boxes out of the closet, I neatly stuffed my clothing into 4 boxes. Each box was neatly filled with the contents around my room or my bathroom. I found my phone and turned it on to find it bombed with messages. All in which were from the one and only Four Eyes. My eyes twitched. I sighed realizing I would need her help anyways.  
"Shitty Glasses." I yanked the phone from my ear once I heard a loud obnoxious screech and loud giggle.  
"Munchkin! My God it's been ages. How in the hell have ya been?! Oh my, you called me!!!! The great Ackerman called little ole me!!!!! Whatever do you need?" My eyes twitched again.  
"Come get me. Please. I need to get out of here. I need a job and a home. Well a place to stay for a while." She gasped lightly the on the other end.  
"We're on our way. You can stay with us and me and Eyebrows will help with the home and job situation."  
"I only need a job and....... "  
"Nope. I already got Eyebrows to help with it."  
"What?! How?! I literally have been on the phone with you the whole time!"  
"You forget Petra. We'll be there in 15."  
"Mm kay." I hit the end button and slid the phone in my pocket. I looked over at my clock, 3. I literally had about two more boxes left to pack. I quickly packed the reminder of my shit and just as I taped the last box and loud car horn sounded throughout my room. I picked up some of the boxes and walked out of my room.  
My mother had fallen asleep on the couch and Kenny just stared at me. Not even daring to argue with my wishes. He knew better, they both did. I was definitely a force to be reckoned with when I was stable. I grabbed onto the door only to have it opened. The boxes were lifted from my hands and out the door they went. I sighed. I was met with strawberry blonde hair.  
"Hi Levi." Petra smiled at me and pushed her hair behind her ear. I lightly smiled back but quickly switched back to my solemn facade as a jumble of brown hair and glasses ran up the steps.  
"Levi!!!!!!!!" She grabbed me and squeezed me tightly. I could feel my temper rising. I growled lightly.  
"Let go of me Shitty Four-Eyes." I growled out. She giggled and slowly let me go. "I missed you too," I mumbled under my breath.  
"What did you just say, cutie-pa-tootie?!" I cringed and sighed.  
"Nothing." I barked in response. I went back to my room and grabbed a few more boxes. Hanji slowly walking behind me to do the same.  
"Seriously, Levi! Cleaning stuff? You need one whole box for cleaning stuff?" She snickered.  
"Shut up. Your house is positively verminous.  
You know exactly how I feel about that shit. I can't fucking stand it let alone that goddamn annoying shriek you call fucking laughter." I snapped back at her. All the the fucker did was giggle. She giggled at me.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Most of the car ride was boring. Hanji sang most of the time and all of her playlist was fucking Katy Perry or fucking One Direction. By the time we got to the county line, I was about to jump out of the car. Petra on the other hand was just enjoying the scenery.  
We stopped at a gas station so Hanji could piss. By the time we got to Jackson, it was already eight. I slid out of the car and grabbed a few of my things. Her house was gorgeous, no doubt, but I knew how neat she was. She wasn't.  
I glanced around and felt calm. I felt safe and relaxed. I never ever felt that way. I felt like I've been here before. My head started to hurt and with that I decided to go inside.  
Just as I was about to go into her house, I caught something out of the corner of my eye. There he was. I couldn't stand this nagging feeling. Beautiful.  
His beautiful brown hair was swaying beautifully as he jogged. Then they caught me. Viridian eyes caught mine. They we're beautiful. Gold specs seemed to form in various places in his eyes. His skin seemed to be tanned and his face was stern but soft. I glanced down and his lips were curled up in the most breath taking smile I had ever seen. He was absolutely gorgeous. For the second time today I was surrounded with new familiarities.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it sucked guys. If you want me to update it please leave a comment. I am really new to posting on here so I'm not quite used to all of this.


End file.
